Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a polarizer, a display substrate and a display panel including the polarizer, and more particularly to a polarizer used to a display apparatus, a display substrate including the polarizer, a display panel including the polarizer and a method of manufacturing the polarizer.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display apparatus applies voltage to a liquid crystal layer to change arrangement of the liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, optical phenomenon such as birefringence, optical rotation, dichroism, light scattering or the like cause an optical change in the liquid crystal layer, thereby resulting in the display of an image on the display apparatus.
Generally, the liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display panel, a backlight assembly and a receiving container. The display panel includes a first substrate and a second substrate, and the backlight assembly includes a light source. Thus, the display panel displays an image by transmitting the light from the light source.
Recently, a transparent display apparatus using external light, such as natural light or fluorescent light, without the light source has been developed. The transparent display apparatus includes a polarizer to control light transmittance. The polarizer may transmit a polarization component parallel to a transmitting axis, and may block a polarization component perpendicular to the transmitting axis. The polarizer may absorb some of light, and thus, light efficiency of the liquid crystal display apparatus may undesirably decrease.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.